girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blowie
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= Blood Awakening Gear ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "What happens if my hair dryer get broken? Of course, I'll ask Master to buy me another one!" "Even if I stay at the house, I still need to be pretty!" "Stop being lazy! You need to wash your hair everyday!" "If you are my master, you'll need to be very clean!" "La la la! Dry my hair...blow away bad thoughts..." Battle "Saa... Hotedo no jikan yo!" - On selection. "Storm fire!" ("Sutomu faiya!") - Ultimate. Interactions "I feel happy when master touches my head~" - Touch. "A kiss from master?!" - Kiss. "Master... please don't..." - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Master!Did you come for me to wash your hair, to clean you up, or something else?" Perfume "Oh! What a coincidence ~ I just came out of the bathroom since I washed my own hair ^^" "...What?...you smell perfume?" "It's actually my new essence with rose flavour ~" "...Eh? You like it? ~ ...I still have other flavours here ~ Would you like to try them?" "...Wait...allow me to dry my hair first ~" Warmth in Rain "Rainy today? You are soaked!" "What a heavy rain...I'm sorry you had to go through this." "...Master, are you feeling cold?...Hmm? You got warm once you came here because..." "What... what are you saying! It's always warm here~" "Stop talking...Let me dry your hair first, master~" About Dryer "You're here again~" "My hair drier is in maintenance~" "My drier? Well, it was a birthday gift from my mom~ I was happy because from then on it became more easier to dry my hair~" "And later I found it could be used in various ways apart from drying hair~" "Used in what? Think by yourself~" Favorite Flavour "You always come here when I just take a shower. You do it on purpose, aren't you?" "Yes? Smells good?" "Of course~ I change essences as my mood changes." "Yes? What flavor suits you best?" "Umm... I cannot figure it out immediately. How about washing your hair with a different flavur on each day you come?" "Follow me~" Bath Service "I'm going to dry my hair~ You can make tea by yourself if you like~" "............" "Geez~ you such a fool. You take the wrong one and are holding my bath additive now!" "Well, bathing with it makes one relaxed and there are lots of flavors to choose from ~ This one is lavender~" "Eh? Never used that before? It's really enjoyable!" "Master, I'll prepare the water for you~ lavender one~ and with scrubbing service~" First Service "Master, what bath additive would you like? And also what shampoo, since I'm going to wash your hair too ~" "...Wait...what?! No, you understood it wrong!" "I said that as in washing "your" hair as well, and not like I've done this to anyone else!...I was always alone before..." "...It's all your fault...you also come right after I take a shower, heh ~" "Master, why do you become shy? My bathroom always opens for you~" Smell of Master (Engagement) "Master, this is..." "How come I am not happy? I am happier than even if I receive thousands of gifts!" "No one knows why I should smell of the same flavor as yours." "It's just like you are always by my side and then I get captivated by your smell." "So master, I won't change flavors anymore~ It's enough for me to only be surrounded by your smell~" Special Gift "I bought it with this bathing product ~ can you smell it?" Gifting "Thank you for spending money on this...master..." - When disliking a gift. "Thank you, master!" - When liking a gift. "I like it a lot, master!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimité gain. Trivia Before the June 1, 2016 update, her eyes used to be colored dark blue in the collection card. Reaching Engagement will get a rise of Str/Int/Agi Growth of 5% |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1 |skinCard2 = 1 }} en:Blowie Catégorie:Intelligence Catégorie:Aladrinns Catégorie:Centre Catégorie:Éveil